a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to deck and patio ornamentation and, in particular, to a unique bird bath assembly for providing access to a supply of fresh water for birds and animals.
b. Description of Related Prior Art
More frequently than ever, new home designs include an outdoor deck or patio structure as part of the basic plans. Outdoor decks and patios are also being added to existing homes in record numbers.
As part of the enjoyment of an outdoor deck or patio, many home owners take pleasure in bird watching and, in order to attract them, include a bird bath as part of the deck or patio decor.
At present, bird baths are available in a variety of designs and styles from the traditional pedestal-mounted ornamental vessel, to the more-modern designs incorporated into larger structures, or adapted to mount directly thereon. The materials used to construct bird baths are also come in a wide variety including cement, plastic and ceramic.
One of the most desirable appearances results by forming the bird bath from clay. Most clay-formed articles, however, are inherently non-uniform in shape and, consequently, can be very difficult to join with an existing structure in a workable and attractive manner. This is especially true when a clay bird bath is intended for mounting on a wooden deck structure where both the deck structure and the bird bath are likely to include uneven mating surfaces. An unattractive coupling with visible gaps is likely to result. This problem also limits the shapes and designs of bird baths which can be adapted for installation on existing structures such as wooden decks and the like.